


Not a Big Deal

by tally_hoed



Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 01:51:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4769063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tally_hoed/pseuds/tally_hoed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous: Layhan ”Don’t make it into a big deal.” pretty please with a cherry on top!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a Big Deal

If Luhan had more brains he might have thought about the situation he was currently in, rather than storm back to his dorm room and confrotn Yixing right away.

He shove the DVD case in Yixing’s startled face.

“Porn! You make porn! And not straight porn. Like gay porn! Kinky gay porn! How? Why?!”

Yixing shifts uncomfortably on the bed, “Don’t make it into a big deal, tons of people do porn to make enough money to get them through college. We can’t all be trust fund babies like you.”

“I can’t believe this. Why didn’t you tell me you were gay?”

“You never asked?”

Luhan is astounded. He doesn’t even know if he’s actually angry anymore or just really turned on.

“Besides, you just bought the porn that I made. How can you be so scandalised when you were obviously looking for something like it.”

He raises a judging eyebrow and Luhan deflates a little.

“You just don’t seem the type…”

Yixing laughs, laying back on his bed. “Trust me, I am exactly the type. Why don’t you put that on and judge for yourself?”

Luhan contemplates for a moment, leaving Yixing to interrupt his internal struggle.

“Or, you know you could just try me for yourself.”


End file.
